User blog:Imouto-tan/Artemisia Riddell
Artemisia Riddell, or just Artie for short, is a Colonel in the United Kingdom branch of the Celestial Incident Management's Anti-Magic Combat Division, and is famous under the epithet "Asymmetrical Angel". She is the top wizard in her branch of the organization and is known for her kind and cheerful personality and is Ilona's little sister that she created. She is a third-year student in Royal Magic Academy and a popular singer and model in the UK. She is Bianca Argento's superior in the organization and has Aija as her physical education trainer. She has a pet cat, named Mr. Sakamoto, which most of her branch finds very cute, except, for Dr. Honey. She is Ilona's right hand (wo)man and the second General in her army. Background Appearance Artemisia is a young girl with an appearance befitting that of a normal middle school girl (though she has a more apparent bust size than Bianca Argento), she has long, unruly peach-orange-ish hair that reaches down to her ankles with bangs and side fringes that frame her cute, innocent face perfectly. She has sun kissed skin and sleepy cyan eyes. Artemisia's physique is slender and toned, however she's noted to have very "large bikini model breasts", which is due to the usage of the Bust Hand item she won in a mini-game at Statz's Hamburgers. She has visibly pointed tooth appears at times in the right side of her mouth, especially whenever she's excited. She always wears an extremely baggy T-shirt and boy-shorts to even the most formal occasions. Personality Around the United Kingdom branch of the Celestial Incident Management, she is known as a kind and ditz girl that makes friends very easily. She is also very thoughtful and considerate, since she wanted to use her powers to protect humanity from the evil witches who seek to destroy it. She has a secret stubborn side that hardly anyone knows about. Many of her close friends describe her as a "kind but weird girl" who still believes in morale and good-luck charms despite not needing luck to win her battles. She is utterly ruthless in battle and can be quite serious when meeting higher up's. Despite her love for physical education, she is terrible when it comes to athletics, and a mere jog, quickly tires her within a few minutes of running at her slowest speed. She's so physically weak that even a murder of crows, could cover her up and eat her food, without any resistance. She will usually make excuses for it such as her breast weighing her down or that she's not aerodynamic enough to run as fast as her (flat-chested) peers. Despite not having any knowledge in any martial arts, she is willing to fight to protect her friends even if it means that she'll get hurt. Artemisia also has this fascination with boobs. She has a habit of greeting females by groping and fondling their breasts from behind, which most people find very uncouth (especially Bianca's and Aija's) and she can tell how big they are, or even if they have gained weight. She is terrified of anything that can be categorized as creepy crawlies, especially spiders. She is also afraid of cramped, dark places. She has quite the sweet tooth, enjoying candies and sweets such as chocolate. Powers One Of A Kind Little Sister- Artemisia was created with an inability to be copied in any way imaginable. Absolute Immortality- All Great Witch Goddesses have absolute immortality; unable to die, age, become ill, or be permanently wounded. They are absolutely self-sustained, and as their mind and soul are as immortal as their biological body, she's immune to mental/spiritual damage. Any injuries she suffers immediately heal, even if she is disintegrated, blown up, completely deleted, or even if she is completely destroyed to the conceptual level, she will still return to life. She is absolutely immune to all harm, nor can she die of any natural causes. She always maintains perfect health and condition. Army of Black Cats- Artemisia is able to summon up ten quadrillion cats, each one stated to be able to easily defeat a Witch Goddess like Alice, placing an individual cat at multiverse level. Omnibenevolence- She is an Omnibenevolent Great Witch Goddess of all that is pure and saintly and whose sweetness trumps all others in the Imoutoverse. She is so sweet and loving that all opponents are completely unable to resist or be immune to her tempting goodness that they just join her Legion willingly, no matter how iron willed they are. In addition, her cuteness convinces even A & S-Rank Jewels sometimes. Personal Space Tuning- This is a very special type of arcane magic that allows Artemisia to manipulate the laws of physics, rules of causality and whatever else that is within the designated area, allowing Artemisia to become sovereign - effectively God - within the affected area. With it she was able to limit the blast radius of the Light Fortississimo and hold a destablizing realm in Fennmont together long enough to have her duel with Cynthia Amicus and Kimiko Shiratori. Its area of effect is large enough to cover half of Destiny City, but can cover the entirety of Destiny City if she maximizes her godly mana output. Her Personal Space rapidly drains the mana and Ki anywhere Artemisia expands her field. This ability has no effect on regular humans but is extremely potent against Jewels and spiritual beings since it deprives them of their source of power. People with evilness in their heart become weaker while inside her Personal Space. The territory is highlighted in a dark purple shade, and its form is malleable as it can adjust to any shape, length or width under Artemisia's jurisdiction. While using it she gains three angelic wings, two on the left side and one on the right. Anyone who dies while inside her Personal Space can either choose to join her Legion of Cuteness, which gives her all of their memories, stats, and powers or choose to be completely healed and resurrected outside of the Personal Space. Her Legion, and will always be restored to peak should they somehow fall, even if they are completely erased, making it absolutely impossible to thin their numbers. It has a passive effect of distorting distance and coordination, making it impossible to get close to her unless she allows the person to get to her. She can also summon the legionnaires she's obtained to do battle alongside her. ANYONE that goes near it becomes part of Artemisia’s Legion instantly and on the spot, which gives her all of their powers and stats and all of their hax increased by untold amounts. *Enslavement Branding- Before any fight with her is even conceived, Artemisia has already added the opponent to Her Legion. This works on anyone. *Omni-Affinity- After activating Personal Space Tuning, Artemisia is able to draw on and be empowered by anything and everything in existence within the area she created with Personal Space Tuning. *Legionnaire Summoning- Within her Personal Space, Artemisia can bring any entity to life at a whim and she can summon her legionnaires to her side whenever needed. *Omniscience- Knows about everything within her Personal Space. *Omnipresence- Can be anywhere and nowhere within her Personal Space. *Reality Condition- Within her Personal Space, Artemisia gains a magically enhanced physical fitness giving her the capability to perform impossible feats, but still has her terrible stamina. Even without this boost she is able to stop even the most powerful punches. *Safety System- A passive protective barrier that takes any type of attack (I.e. conceptual, omniversal and, insta-kill), regardless of magnitude, and reflects it back at the opponent in the form of a powerful blast of wind, the attack not losing any of its power in the process. *Law of the Domain- Artemisia is very acclaimed at using this type of Spatial Magic, granting her the ability to cancel out any supernatural ability or item relating to spatial manipulation, an ability she used to stop Victoria Amicus' Summoning Magic, Michael's Angel Art, and Estelle Bridget's Teleportation Magic. It can also be used to send other people, who have violated the users "law of space," to an alternate dimension. *Forced Cooperation- Within her Personal Space, the enemy will always allow themselves to get hit completely at enough damage to one hit kill them, and must always abide by Artemisia’s rules. Passive. *Goodness Reversal- Makes all of Artemisia's opponents irredeemably evil in every aspect and meaning of evil even if they contradict. *Cutie Boost- Everyone in the Legion can fight as hard as they can for as long as they want. Passive. *Attack Cancellation- Any attacks that bypass the concept of distance will miss her. Passive. *Maximum Output- Artemisia can boost her Godly Mana level to an immeasurable level allowing her to cover the entire solar system with her personal space. By doing this her body matures into an adult form which also increases her physical condition untold amounts. Artemisia can use all your (and her legionnaires) capacity, but at the meta level. All members of the Legion are released as a huge army and their strength is increased to the level of a Magic God. Abilities Charismatic Voice: Not only does Artemisia have a beautiful voice, she also uses it to bring out the good in people and stop conflicts between them using only her words. Enhanced Metabolism: As a Witch, Artemisia is resistant to gaining weight as part of having her attractive figure. Absorbing Information Adaptation: Artemisia's thought patterns are referred to as similar or even more simplified compared to a sponge's, but her body is overly optimized. She scans the conditions of her environment and the direction that leads to the most suitable environment for her, and there, regardless of what type of information, she absorbs the information in her environment by scanning it. This ranges from apparently simple observation to plain mimicry, rapidly becoming even better than the person she's mimicking. Artemisia has the ability to use that information to modify herself to adapt to the environment. Once Artemisia has absorbed enough information, she will grow from a collection of continuous thought processes even simpler than a sponge’s to a more complex and flexible thought process. In the process of that growth, she will likely experience a great change. Legionnaires *Dante Shadowblade: The ultimate Edgelord, being so edgy, he is the living embodiment of the concept of cutting that can cut any and all phenomenon in the world, bypassing all resistances and durability with each cut. Not just physical aspects, but even concepts as everything will be cut by him. With EVERY stroke of Dante's sword, something will be cut, even if it is nothingness itself. Additionally even if his blade were to be warded off it's intended path, his edgienes will still land regardless of causality (making the concept of missing non-existent to Dante). *Tyranus Rex: Tyranus Rex is a long-dead general of the Foo Fighters, who had great magic abilities, and also had excellent skills in many martial arts. In addition, Tyrannus had a powerful charisma that could win over almost anyone. He's as strong as a T-Rex and has the ability to create giant T-rex's out of light. *King Kobra: A sneaky assassin who fights with close ranged poisonous attacks and poisoned hidden weapons. *Miranda The Great: A determined mermaid warrior who fights by controlling tridents made of magical water. She cannot be defeated by those with less determination than her. *Dimension King: The Dimension King is able to send the enemy into another dimension. *Opalnaria Piche: A stern and overly serious necromancer who is also a teacher . Her Witch Tattoo grants her the ability to control several thousand armies worth of fodder through soul manipulation. *Chisako Matsunaga: A Black Widow capable of killing any man that she has had sex with. She seems like a very sweet woman, but in secret she is a sadistic misandrist who kills her husband's for fun not for their money. She is a genius anesthesiologist with big breasts. *Darc Lord: Has the ability to manipulate absolutely all darkness, shadows, and shunt infinite darkness into the opponent's mind across all of existence and even beyond totality to make the opponent suffer as much pain as conceivably possible. Can summon torture tools that make Jax Bradshaw piss himself in fear and makes him hide in the closet. Anyone that steps on it will be completely paralyzed and unable to do anything at all, as they are left helpless as Darc tears them apart limb by limb. *Remiel: Remiel is powerful angel who can soar high into the heavens and bombard his opponents with destructive beams of divine light. Remiel's presence destabilizes all local gravitational forces, disrupting engines, teleport beams and Warp jumps. *Gunnr: A skilled warrior who fights with a kiteshield and a gunlance; a sniper-like weapon. Gunnr is very fast and durable, she can also turn invisible to gain the upper hand in combat. *Lady Death: Lady Death was a powerful Celestial Hunter before she was maimed and had her deceased corpse violated and eaten by Huozai. She weilds a Celestial Weapon known as the Scythe of Death which can cut anything, regardless of size or durability. Also, anything beheaded by the scythe will instantly die, as the scythe negates any form of immortality, regeneration, and durability, no matter how infinite it is. *Scorch: Scorch was a renowned ninja whose skills earned him enough fame during his life that Artemisia chose to recruit him to fight in her legion. He is a highly perceptive fighter, able to see through most deceptions and react quickly. He is also a skilled close-range fighter, able to fight back a sword specialist like Chibusa only armed with a knife. He can create heat orbs that "mummify" his enemies, killing them seemingly by evaporating all the moisture in their bodies. His ability is less effective the more powerful that the opponent is. *Junko Nanase: Junko is surprisingly physically powerful as well as being highly skilled in Systema and can summon giant plush bears that have incredible strength to fight the opponent. Her magic allows her to create and control cloth. She also carries around an umbrella that not only has a hidden blade & shotgun within it the umbrella also can create gentile breezes and light showers; furthermore, the umbrella is fire proof, has an insulated handle, and has a grounding rod connected to the handle. Despite acting very arrogant, ill-tempered, and haughty, she is actually very friendly to those close to her and is very cute when angered. She is very short for her age and binds her chest so people won't make fun of her pornstar sized breasts. She doesn't dislike her ample chest, but she gets frustrated whenever people bring attention to it. She also is utterly incapable of finding a bra that will survive her Gag Boobs. Has minor resistance to mental powers. She carries a mystical condensed perfume that puts people to sleep. It is able to bypass magical & psychic barriers, knocking anyone out in a single hit. Furthermore, even if you don't pass out from it your powers are temporarily nullified. *Tae Ioroi: Tae made her living as a mercenary, and did it in a strangely groovy fashion. She would snap her fingers, tap her foot, bob her head and shake her butt (her breasts bounces in tune to her own theme "Burst HOPE" as well), but she doesn't dance to the music - a common misconception. She executes beautiful and sometimes erotic dance moves as she fires Programs - specialized attacks. Her Combat Arts are specialized offensive programs meant to confuse opponent. Her fighting style consists of numerous flips and twists so as to show her flexibility and well-toned figure. She had a flawless victory streak until she battled Bianca Argento and Tesla Dairenji. *Miu Inunaki: Miu's fighting style combines fencing and feints with ballerina style movement, used for evasion and to position her to attack. Which gives her one of the most fluid styles ever to grace the Foo Fighters and makes this makes her difficult to read. Her moves and swings are very elegant, changing her timing on hits like a confusing dance to fake you out. She is able to read her opponents' moves even if she couldn't view them. *Shenhua: She was Mr. Yang's most prized hit-woman and "bodyguard". Born of a Japanese scientist from Unit 731 and Chinese war prisoner. While she is the spitting image of her mother, she has her father's ability to always be faster than the opponent, regardless of whether they move beyond the speed of light or not and whether they slow her down or speed themselves up through any form of manipulation. *Saint Longinus: The First leader of the Dogs of Heaven and the Divine Saint known for killing the Son of God with a the Spear of Longinus. He has all of the powers of a Divine Saint and weilds the original Spear of Longinus. The Spear of Longinus is always hits to kill and can penetrate most types of barriers, can harm anything, and it can kill gods. *Mama Kannon: The Buddhist Goddess of Mercy. Mama Kannon has the body of a luscious anime proportioned MILF, but the mind of a devout saint. She is a goddess amoung goddesses with a perfect body, filled-in places that are, by nature, designed to attract the opposite sex, such as the thighs, the hips, the breasts, and the most lovely part of all, the booty. She is always wearing revealing clothes and has a pleasantly warm smile on her face 24/7. She is sexually innocent and can't get a dirty joke to save her life. She has the ability to bless anyone and anything that she wants from granting a woman larger breasts or making a weapon more powerful to bestowing herself with enhanced physical attributes. She can even nullify Absolute and Transcendent abilities with her blessings. Can hold her own with the likes of Smokey Brown with ease, however, she tends to go easy on others so that she won't hurt them. By allowing others to suck on her breasts (read:drink her breasts milk) she can heal and empower the person with greater a physical condition for a short amount of time. She prefers homemade milk to store bought milk any day. Wears a shirt that reads, "LET MAMA RUB YOUR MEAT!", which is a prized possession which Smokey gave to her when she joined the Legion of Cuteness. *Grace: She is generously voluptuous, has long hair almost reaching her past her hips and a figure that even makes her the envy of Fertility Goddesses everywhere. Grace is not just a well-endowed figure, she is TOO well-endowed. Furthermore, she dons an open dress revealing VERY ample cleavage to the point that it gets a bit scary. Grace is able to manipulate her demonic aura as a mass of black filaments for numerous purposes. When united together those filaments seem to have a great destructive power, but Grace is able to use small filament-made whips to grab things. Grace is capable of teleporting herself and others to a specific coordinate instantaneously with no prep time needed. Grace is quite adept at analyzing the nature of her opponent's powers and weaknesses. After being blessed by Mana Kannon, Grace gained the power to strike the weakness of anyone and anything. *Unlucky Chuck: Just some loser who jumped out of a helicopter, that was hovering three inches off the ground, and died of a heart attack. His fist are imbued with misfortune and loss. Anyone who kills him is cursed to ultimately lose, doomed to never achieve their goals and die in despair. When they die Chuck is resurrected at half of his power. *Lin Yifei: Lin Yifei was part of the Chinese People's Liberation Army as a political assassin. Lin is very competitive, sarcastic, battle hardened, battle hungry, loud, psychotically humored, rude, easily-bored, and extremely ill-tempered. Her primary weapons are a pair of Kukri style blades attached to long leather straps. With these attached her effective weapon's reach no longer becomes limited by her arms' reach. She can throw her knives and yank them right back into her hands. Another weapon Lin uses are several Feidao throwing knives that she keeps in straps around each leg. She's deadly accurate, even when throwing several at once. She is also very proficient in many martial arts and was hardened from her time as a street rat and dropping in on many Foo Fighter's self defense classes. She has held her own against Nayuta and the Mitsuari Sirens. *Sylphie: The origins of how she came to join the Legion of Cuteness are shrouded in utter mystery. Although she looks like a cute young girl (with a rack on her), she has an old-fashioned way of talking and often speaks and acts at a slow and deliberate pace. In combat, she uses mysterious attacks like throwing glittering spheres of Godly Mana, or tossing enemies into the air without even touching them. She can defeat any type of Angel or Demon reguardless of their hierarchal rank. *Loki: Loki is a cunning trickster god who has the ability to change his shape and sex (he's usually in the form of a busty raven haired woman, because he believes this makes him seem weak, and therefore cause enemies to assume he is not a threat). He is a powerful spell caster and decent tactician. While he is physically stronger than most Jewel's, he still prefers to use tricks and wit to win his fights. *Smokey Brown: A bare knuckle brawler who has a penchant for rapping while he fights. He's a heavyweight boxing champion who strongly dislikes lecherous men like Louis Mitsuari and Kite. He is also an ex-Reaper Major and commander who could hold his own with the likes of Alister Fulbright. He is the very definition of a gentleman and is very sure with the ladies. *Shield Man: A guardian robot that wields a large Omni-steele shield. The shield makes him absolutely invulnerable from the front and he can do dashing slides or cannonball jumps that smash you with the shield. He can also throw it like a boomerang. *Capture Man: A police robot that is equipped to safely catch criminals. He is large and his body is a giant power nullifying cage. He also can fire bolas that snare his targets. If he snares you and then runs into you, you get stuck in his cage electrocuted and depowering. *Ash Masterson: Ash is a brash teenager with high self-esteem. He is very brutal, showing no hesitation when bludgeoning his opponents, as well as vulgar and easily irritated, especially about his height, cursing openly towards people when things don't go as he'd planned. Nonetheless, he shows respect towards his fellow Legion of Cuteness members. Despite his rebellious and brash personality, Ash displays visible hesitation when dealing with girls, often blushing and stuttering around them uncontrollably. Ash has the uncanny ability to grant his Desert Eagles' bullets attributes of the Unholy Torture Chamber. Upon contact they release powerful venom drenched needles. *Glen Thomas: Glen has many aspects in his personality. He is mysterious, as he is most of the time closed off and he refuses to speak much about himself. Glen is also rather hostile if he is provoked, and prefers to listen instead of speak. He is silent in both ways. Glen is very observant and tends to remember many events, which means that if you cross him, there's an 60% chance that he remembers it. The thing is, Glen might hold grudges, though most of them are towards enemies. Glen's magic is based around contracts, akin to Celestial Summoning magic. However, he does not use keys or any of that, he just uses himself and a sword. His demon was cursed to live forever in a sword and to serve whoever first holds the sword. The demon will give him overwhelmingly enhanced physical condition and would cast a black aura around him that may effect people's minds and also give off a wave of nausea. His sword is called Angel Slayer and with it he can harm angels and other Divine beings. *Ray'Zur: He has a serious tone almost all of the time but is known to be open and happy around friends as he is a very social person around allies and friends. He also has been known to become a very protective person when it comes to close friends or girlfriends especially. He can be a very direct person when it comes to telling people the truth even if they don't want to hear it. He has a automatic hatred for any one who hurts his friends or thinks highly of themselves and will gladly show them how he feels. He fights with ten Razor Sharp Garrotte wires attached to each finger that he can control and manipulate to attack and or set traps. By applying his Electric elemental Mana to his wires, they become a numbing electrical trap. *Alexis Dreemur: Alexis believes in tough love at times which means that many times she gets cold when people aren't listening to her. She gets irritated quickly but also calms quickly, often unnerving strangers by her sudden mood swings. Still she values those of the light and tries to lead the people she meets on the right path. Though she is friendly with everyone, she doesn't count many people as her friends. Too many people have tried to take advantage of her. She uses a lost magic that allows the user to turn their body into that of a Twilight Phoenix. The specific elements that Alexis can incorporate into her body is darkness, fire, and light. She has the ability to turn herself into twilight/fire, which allows her to phase through other objects. Alexis can also absorb dark, fire, and light magic attacks as a way to heal and replenish her strength and magic energy. *Kite: A warrior by nature, he is motivated by sexual instincts instead of love or justice. He has a Valkyrie slave named Grimgerde, and owns a humanoid artificial life form named Nike. His heroics have saved three out of the five major nations in the Demon World from being conquered by the King of Conquers, as well as helping quite a number of damsels in distress. On the other hand, his impulsive sex drive has scarred quite a number of young women for life. Kite uses Twin bladed-tonfa guns. They can shoot water at high-pressures that can rival the power of a water cannon, rendering the user immobile to prevent himself from being thrown backwards because of the strong recoil. The blades are just like water jet cutters, able to mutilate objects and people at close range. Although, both guns cannot utilize the blades while shooting and vice versa since they have to reroute the water according to the mode of attack range, having to shift either to close or long range. When imbued with Demon Energy the water becomes Hellish Water which is strong enough to cut a planet in two. Grimgerde weilds a magical lance that can emit powerful blasts of pure Mana and Nike is a tactful support Magic user that has Victory imbued into everything that she does, always making her victorious. *Kurenai Togami: Kurenai is a female knight with long, pure white hair that is tied back by a stylish hair ornament. Kurenai wearing a silver, formal dress decorated by golden armor with white sarashi round the upper chest underneath. Regardless of what she wears, even if its a cloak or swimsuit, Kurenai always has her sword in hand or fastened at her hip. Kurenai is a rather laconic individual that is rather stoic and more awkward than most of the cast. Kurenai is a half-human, half-vampire/demon Witch Hunter from the Togami clan. Despite her demonic lineage, she has an intense hatred toward demons and vampires, due to them harming her clan and her mother in the past. Her abilities include the "art of the lightning" and being able to become stronger when exposed to blood. The more blood she is exposed to, the stronger she gets. She can also transform into a stronger demonic-vampiric version of herself. Her weapon of choice are twin serrated kodachi blades that can infused with her magic power to become double edged, golden hilted electrified katana. Kurenai possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and her skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. Kurenai has shown great skill in utilizing the reverse-grip of swordsmanship as well as the normal grip. She is even capable of employing her swords effectively using her feet, by wielding their hilts between her hallux and second toe. Kurenai is able to summon a large amount of swords (more than 300), and launch weapons at her opponent(s) in a variety of different ways. She has a complex about her breasts (despite never saying it out loud) and is the polar opposite of Chibusa, being a kuudere. Before she uses Shinobi Transformation, she is small in the chest area. *Masamune Ikeda: Masamune is Kurenai's cousin and rival. She is has masterful skill in laido and can draw her katana and slash the opponent and then sheath it before a person can blink. She hides her pain and sadness behind a perverted façade. She has training in ninjutsu and stealth. She frequently taunts the males with her seductive body and constantly sexually harasses females for the fun of it. Masamune makes numerous claims that she wears nothing under her top. But through clothing damage she will be shown wearing a black breast harness-like piece that covers her lower chest. Underneath her perverted exterior lies a selfless and loving woman. *Tomoe Gozen: A female samurai warrior, known for her beauty, elegance, tenacity and strength. She wares a revealing battle armor adorned with the Tomoe emblem and her main form of combat is her favorite naginata that she weilds with great skill. She incredibly long black hair and deep blue eyes. Tomoe carries a Relic inside of her womb that allows her to turn her sub-atomic structure into a sub-dimension. Every time someone attacks her, she can turn those attacks back on the sender. She is powerful enough to take out entire nations by herself. Her sword, her arrows, and her naginata are all imbued with the elements of Ice and Electricity. *Anansi: A Trickster with the powers of Spiderman and the magical prowess of Merlin. His illusions bypass powers specifically meant to see past lies. His staff is 3 meters long and is durable enough to withstand being slammed against a sword. He also has great Telepathic capabilities that can rival even the greatest Psychics. *Prince Neferkaptah: An ancient Egyptian Prince with great prowess and skill in Egyptian Magic specifically, Lightning Magic. He is well read in all things Magic related and is a great diplomat. *Mia Val'intine: An exiled Libidian scholar who uses a prototype Cyberzz tech handgun that uses light speed bullets that bypasses defenses. She is physically stronger than an Olympic Athlete, but pales in comparison to a F-Rank Jewel. Just like any other Libidians she can warp space-time and gravity to her whims with little difficulty. *Arngrim: The second owner of Tyrfing and a loyal servant of Artemisia. His strength is absolutely unfathomable and his physical defenses are nothing to sneeze at. His Relic, Tyrfing, gives him a huge resistance to everything especially Magic & Psionics and increases his strength ×100 fold, it makes its wielder a Mage Killer & Psychic Breaker, as it prevents most magic and psionics from harming him. *Guan Yu: A famous general serving under the warlord Liu Bei in the late Eastern Han dynasty and a loyal servant to Artemisia. He wields the fabled Crescent Moon blade, a glaive-like polearm with the ability to crush all defenses and strike anything reguardless of distance. Guan Yu also has an overwhelming control over Ki and is cursed to change his gender whenever he is too prideful. He is a prideful fighter that would only give it his all if his opponent is worthy of his full strength. He is immensely loyal to Artemisia and would gladly die for her sake. Once her Crescent Moon blade is awakened it becomes a sentient, multi-sectioned, extendable staff akin to a serpent that can extend up to 450 meters, freeze anything it bites, and can shoot ethereal spheres that can freeze anything it passes through from its mouth. *Cassandra of Troy: A sad and demure young woman with a distrust in men that is a master necromancer with Divine Clairvoyance, but is fated to not be believed by anyone however Artemisia seems to be immune to this curse. Her predictions seem opaque to a weak magus or a common person and would cause them to be highly skeptical of her readings. She speaks nonsense most of the time, but with prediction, foreshadowing and future prophecies mixed in with her words. Her Divine Art allows her to reopens the target's deepest and darkest secrets, fears, and nightmares. It continually assaults the mind until the victim falls into a catatonic state. *Jing Ke: A Chinese assassin with a bad rep who is supernaturally skilled with a sword and a monster when it comes to hand to hand combat as well. He plays the role of the bubbling fool quite well, however, when the situation calls for him to straighten up he becomes deadly serious. All of his attacks are fatal and will strike the target's weakness even if they do not have one. Before he begins a battle he briefly stops time to analyze his opponent, revealing potential weaknesses. *Odd Bob: A young man who can immune anything that would normally adversely affect others and anything that would reverse or disrupt the powers of others. He can control what he wants to affect. Relic Encyclopedia of Weapons: A magic binder, that recreates the weapon or item printed on the encyclopedia's page. Any weapons or artifacts discharged by Encyclopedia of Weapons return to the encyclopedia after an indeterminate amount of time. All weapons and items that has ever existed is retroactively added to encyclopedia, even if she shouldn't have them. She can fire forth billions of weapons, without so much as a warning if she so chooses. All weapons fired are homing and slice/smash/etc. on an astral, mental, spiritual, sub-atomic, conceptual, physical, and ethereal level at once. By applying Mana she can make the weapons home in on their intended targets. Her most used weapon is a purple custom Butterfly knife that she “Found” on a table in the CIMO's UK cafeteria, in actuality it is a Relic with the ability to cut through anything and create butterfly themed chains that she can use to swing on. Weaknesses *The safety system doesn't protect against physical attacks. *She cannot maintain a solar system wide Personal Space Tuning for more than an hour, as it drains her mana and puts tremendous strain on her body. *She also hates vegetables to an astounding degree where one time when she was being attacked by Mama Mia's Veggie-type Food Warriors, she immediately stopped her Personal Space Tuning and ran away. *A little scatterbrained. *Normal human weaknesses, besides her Personal Space Tuning magic, Artemisia is incredibly weak. *Within her Personal Space, Artemisia is highly durable, but she is limited to how much damage she can take. Trivia *Her Personal Space Tuning is currently limited to 0.01% of its true power. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet